A heartbreaking bet
by gaurdianfairy
Summary: this is a story about two girls and boys who are completely different from each other. gray and Natsu (fraternal twins) always ready to kill each other while on the other hand Erza and Lucy (unbreakable bond) met because of circumstances ready to die for each other. will a bet ending on valentine's day change their life's completely? (being Re-written)(in shrt chaps) graza-nalu.
1. Two girls

This is a story about two little girls about how they met and how in just a blink of an eye they became an integral part of each other's life. was it fate or destiny? that red merged with golden? Total strangers became so close that they are ready to give up their life to save the other.

They both have an unbreakable bond, trust each other to death and love each other more than anything in this world. Their friendship reminded them of that disastrous day, when they lost everything they loved but gained each other to fight the loneliness that crept into their life.

They are considered lucky to be saved from that horrible accident but were they? It would have been better if they died with their parents and siblings than to be left in this blood thirsty world with strangers alone but god had something else in store for them.

This is a story about survival. heart breaks. betrayal. love but most of all this is about two sisters and how they came together and learned that there is more to love than they say.

Erza scarlet and Lucy Heartfillia.

* * *

**This story is being re-written. now in snippets because when I first wrote this story it was going on without any depth and I felt like I WROTE THIS? so yeah. LOL. hope you will like it.  
**


	2. two boys

Sometimes being blood related is not reason enough to stop killing each other, how can you stay together when you can't stand being around the other? How can you share the same room? and let alone that important day that comes only once in a year? when you feel like the whole world is yours but than you are sent on this planet with another person on the same DATE.

Sharing same room is fine. Sharing clothes is tolerable. Sharing birthday is not done. Being paternal twins is not fun at all. People who sees them together are like how can they even be related they are poles apart but this is how it is.

They don't give a damn about being brothers, in their mind it's like- what's done is done it can't be changed. Whenever the salmon haired did something, the raven haired had to pay for it because he was older than him by 3 seconds. He was older so their parents would tell the salmon haired teen to at least behave well like him. They both hated each other to death.

They can't stay together for a minute without starting a fight and their friends were fed up with this. Never a day passed by quietly without hearing a few curses or throwing punches that sometimes fell on the peacemaker who came in between them.

Why can't they stay happily? Is it too hard to smile at each other without giving killer do they even manage to stay in the same house than? these are some questions that are hard to answer. This is a story about two boys who grew to be each others arch enemy even though they were blood related.

Grey fullbuster Dragneel and natsu Dragneel fullbuster.

* * *

**The story will be starting from ten years from now. It will be flashback and how they met and why they each other. etc etc. **


	3. Birthday

**TEN YEARS AGO.**

"where are we going this time? mamma?" a small blonde haired kid asked her mother with less to no enthusiasm. Today is our protagonists birthday, but like every year she is not happy because her father is always away in business trips and never even bothered to wish her. His famous dialog is that everything he is doing is for their good. According to him money can buy all the happiness in the world.

But what is the use of money when it builds a wall between a father and a child. Every time becomes the last time and it goes on. So this year as well he was away on a business tour but Her father would organize world class birthday party for the little kid. From the outside everything is awesome but from the inside no one knows that all the kid wants this birthday is to stay together with her family and make some memories.

"Lucy dear. I asked your father not to hold that party for you this year." Layla replied while packing some clothes in a big bag and other necessary things. Lucy plopped herself on the bed next to her mother where she was busy packing. she sighed at the answer she got from her mamma, it didn't bother her if the party got cancelled. It was not she wanted anyways.

Lucy looked at the young blonde woman of whom she was a split image with hope of something new for her 7th birthday. She really wanted to get out of this formal mansion and live freely for a while with nothing but contentment in her heart. That's when Layla stood up taking the big trolly bag in her left hand smiling sweetly at her daughter.

"We are going for a road trip Lucy. It's going to be a fun day for you. I promise"

* * *

**hope you are liking the story so far.  
**


	4. Road trip

"Road trip. For what?" a red head 7 year old said boringly to her sister who was frowning at the bossy kid. "Erza. when was the last time. The three of us spent time together?" A 17 year old teenager with brown eyes and identical hair looked hopefully at the little girl and than towards her brother for an answer.

the three of them were sitting on the kitchen table having some cereals. Just starting a new day but today they were starting it in a different way. The spectacled teenage girl who was known for being the mother of the troop was Rosalyn. Harold, oldest among them worked as a part time editor in a newspaper and the other time went to college and Erza was their little sissy. They both really cared for her well being as after the death of their parents, she was the most affected. Erza was holding her spoon tightly from which milk was dripping. "I don't remember. We never spent time together these days."

Her Calm and collected nature is to stop the world from seeing her vulnerable side where she just wants to be comforted. It was not easy for her to accept the fact that their will be no one to hold her lovingly anymore but Harold and Rosalyn did everything in their power not to make her feel that way. They are her mother and father now. Rosalyn also works as a part time waitress that pays the bills while Erza goes to school.

Their parents were not that rich but left them a house to live in and a deposit that will last for few years and the three of them use it wisely. Harold who was till now eating his cereal calmly looked at his two bickering sisters and said "That's why little sissy. Rosalyn and me planned this road trip. So that you have something to remember about the three of us being together."

Erza's grip loosened and she looked up at the two of them for confirmation if they were really going or not at which they smiled warmly at her and a small smile graced on her lips as well just for her to feel. That's when Rosalyn clapped her hands excitedly and chirped.

"We are leaving in half an hour! pack your things!"

* * *

**so Erza have two siblings. They are not really in the Manga or anime series. I just made their characters up for my story.  
**


	5. Hesitation

"I am feeling really happy today momma!" Lucy started jumping up and down on the tour bus seat. They were going on a trip with 40 other passengers like normal people for the first time! Though everyone present on the bus were strangers but for the day their goal was same and it gave them a reason to relate to each other

It was the biggest tour bus our little Lucy has even seen because her father considered it beneath his dignity to go with ordinary people on trips like this when he can buy the whole Tour company but Layla was different from Jude, she was brought up in a village where there were no upper or lower class, just people who lived happilly together with no barriers to hold them back.

Everday she saw her daughter fighting hard to breathe freely, to fit in. This hurted Layla like nothing else and this road trip was to mend the breaking heart of her Little Lucy. Layla was sitting next to Lucy who was looking around at everyone with a smile plastered on her small face with hope to get one in return. The blonde haired women caressed Lucy's forehead lovingly.

"Lucy. be nice to everyone okay?"

Lucy pumped her fists and placed it next to her heart looking just like a soldier taking an oath. "I will momma! I want to make lots of friends here!"

Layla chuckled a bit at this but sadness was reflecting through her eyes. A small kid who gets all the world's toys and things to play with but no friends to talk to because of a father's pride.

"you will. my dear Lucy."


	6. memories

The Tour bus was two seater so Harold was sitting with an old man who had trouble hearing and behind him was rosalyn and Erza. The bus was about to leave in a minute or two just making some last moment preparations. Harold had a laptop in his hands in which he was typing away something while Rosalyn was busy keeping the bags at a reachable place.

Erza sat their quitely with arms crossed near her chest lost in her own world. She knew that Harold and Rosalyn were doing their best to keep her happy and she was very thankful of them. But she was still able to see the flashbacks of her father lying unconscious in a pool of blood while a masked killer was dragging her mother by her hair upstairs while she was hiding in the closet as the tears kept on flowing from her eyes. Hands supressing the silent screams coming out of her mouth..

What else can a 5 year old do? Harold and Rosalyn were out hanging with friends when all of this was happening, as if the killer had known it all along. That scene was horrifying and scarred that little heart forever. If only she came out of the closet and did something than maybe just MAYBE she could've saved her mother but was it her cowardice that made her body freeze?

She wanted to forget but how can you forget something that you remember so clearly. The death of their parents was a sensitive topic for the siblings, it was not a natural death. They. were. murdered. brutally. She don't really know if the killer was found or not but at the end of every month Harold would go somewhere and Rosalyn would stay tensed all day long that's totally opposite of her cheerful disposition. But none of them would say anything to her as she was a kid.

"Hey! what's the hot head thinking about so deeply?" Rosalyn broke Erza's deep thoughts just as she plopped down next to her seat with a big smile on her face.

"nothing."


	7. friends

_huh..If only Erza shared her feelings with me. I would have tried to help her out._ Rosalyn Sighed for the fifth time that day. The reddish brown haired girl was right now dragging the bags to keep it in a safe place but they were heavier than they looked. Her patience was running out its not easy to take care of a house on your own without any help and than go to work after that make time for studies. It was frustrating!

"I can't do this all alone!" Rosalyn cried while rubbing her temples with the vacant hand trying to catch up with everything. "May I help you." A sweet voice came from behind. Rosalyn turned around to see a little kid of not more than Erza's age smiling back at her with hopeful eyes. She had shoulder length blonde hair that were tied in pig tails. Rosalyn smiled at the offer and let her help, even though the kid looked like a fragile doll she had some power. In only a few seconds with her help the bag was cornered away from the way.

"thanks a lot!-?"

"My name is Lucy He-. um..Lucy."

"Hey Lucy! My name is Rosalyn. Nice to meet you! and thanks a lot for the help!"

"Hi! Nice to meet you too! Miss Rosalyn.!"

"Just Rosalyn is fine."

"ok. Rosalyn."

"who is your Guardian Lucy-chan?"

Little Lucy pointed towards her mother. "I am with my momma". Rosalyn rufulled Lucy's hair and gave her a chocolate. "That's great Lucy-chan. hope we get along well. I am here with My siblings" Lucy looked at the chocolate that was handed to her, it was a gesture to thank a kid and somehow it made Little Lucy's heart warm with a new emotion. She watched Rosalyn taking her seat next to a depressed red head kid.

She saw The older girl trying to strike a conversation but the red head waved it off. There was something about the red head that made Lucy connect to her in an instant, all she wanted to do was take that pain away from her eyes and lend her a smile.


	8. Brave?

Little Lucy had a new mission to accomplish and that was to make a stranger smile. After meeting Rosalyn she instantly fell in love with the sisterly vibe the older girl had. She was sitting on her seat for half an hour now making new plans as to how to put a curve on that blank face.

The red head was looking out of the window not paying much attention to the older version of her. The blonde kid sighed at the scene. She was about to jump off from the seat when the bus driver hit the brakes. She fell flat on her face making Layla gasp in shock.

Even some of the older couples and people looked at the kid with concern. Lucy stood up elegantly with the help of her small hands and started to smoothen her skirt while laughing a bit. Layla hugged her little daughter and asked if she was hurt somewhere or not.

"I am fine. mumma.! no big deal!" Lucy said with pride and everyone in the bus sighed in relief. An old grandma said how brave that little kid is because other kids of her age are not as intelligent and show resistant to pain.

Lucy blushed a bit from the compliments that's when a sharp voice came from the back.

"what is so brave about her?" Everyone turned their eyes towards a little red head not more than 7 year old standing with her hands crossed over her chest.

"All she did was not to cry when she fell. Why are you all making a fuss out of it! some people are trying to find some peace here!"

After saying those lines, Erza took her seat and started to look out of the window again but this time with her headphones on. Harold and Rosalyn were very ashamed of her sister's behavior and started to apologize on behalf of the kid and told them about her short temperateness in justification.

Lucy didn't like the way she talked with everyone. It was not right to talk disrespectfully with elders! who did not do anything harmful to them. Now, even if the world falls apart she is going to change her.


	9. Bad start

The road trip was going to be a day long where they would see mountains and forests and the last stop would be a resort where they all will stay for a night and than go home the other day by the same bus or can choose any other trnsportation according to their interest. The bus had stopped for a few minutes for the passengers to buy some food or to click photos or to go to washroom.

Our Little Lucy thought this to be the perfect time to strike a conversation with the short tempered red head girl. Layla was out buying some soveniors while harold and rosalyn were standing outside the bus to stretch their legs. Lucy slowly made her way towards Erza's seat and smiled to herself because the other kid has still not noticed her presence or was she ignoring her?

Lucy stretched her right hand in front of Erza, "Hey! My name is Lucy He..Lucy! Nice to meet you.!" and chimed these words happily at which Erza looked at her boringly not even bothered to remove the headphones but that didn't tame Lucy's spirit. She sat next to her and said "what is your name?"

Erza was showing as she didn't hear a word but in reality she was not listening to any songs in the headphone. They were just to tell others that she is not vacant. She looked at the blonde haired girl sitting next to her and made an annoyed face before saying.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone."

Lucy was happy to see her talk even though none of the words answered her question but there was a progress! "But. why not? atleast tell me your name."

Erza removed her headphones angrily and barked. "My name is Erza. got it! now leave and don't dare to talk to me. I don't like attention seekers."

That struck a string in Lucy's heart. She was not an attention seeker but just a girl who wants to be a nice passenger. "I am not an attention seeker! I was just trying to be nice! why do you have to be so mean!"

Erza smirked "Good girls should stay away from Mean girls. They might hurt your feelings.!" Lucy tried to glare at the red head and walked back to her seat fuming. The conversation was a big flop but atleast she got to know her name but somehow she made her even more angry.

Huh. Not all things happen according to our wishes. Bad start.


	10. Strange

"Momma? Will daddy be angry on us if he gets to know about this road trip?" That was an innocent question from Lucy's side of which Layla didn't knew the answer. It was true that if he gets to know about them leaving on a road trip than he would definitely be angry but she would try her best not to let him know.

Layla caressed Lucy's hair affectionately. "Lucy dear? did you make any new friends? while I was out buying things?" She saw her body getting a bit tensed at that question. "No. but I tried to be one with that red head" Luucy pointed towards Erza "and she was really mean"

Layla chuckled. "I met her sister outside. She was apologizing for her sister's harshness a while ago towards you. His brother told me that something happened to her and it is not in her nature to be rude just time changed that kid"

Lucy heard those words carefully and let it seep into her mind. She got her lost motivation and confidence back. There is still a little chance to change her scarred heart but this time she won't go to her alone...Last time was scary enough.

Everyone were busy doing there stuff when they heard a screeching voice from the back of the bus. It felt like as if the tire got punctured. One of the passenger asked the driver about the voice and he informed that the back tire had been punctured and everyone have to step out of the bus for a while so that it can be fixed.

Erza found this incident to be very strange. The road was not at all uneven nor there were stones on the road. The nature was in their favor today and no factors were present for the tire to be punctured all of a sudden. She wanted to figure out what was happening.

They all stepped out of the bus hurriedly so that no time was wasted. It was already afternoon and they had to reach the resort before night. Erza searched for the driver who was behind the bus talking to someone on the phone. She found it to be rather fishy so she spyed on him and tilted her head slightly to hear the conversation clearly.

"Yes master. The plan is proceeding smoothly. No sir. No one knew that the tire was punctured purposefully. okay. yes. I will make sure that Layla Heartfillia and Lucy heartfillia is dead."

Erza's eyes got wide and her mouth fell open. This was not a road trip but a trap to kill two people! Everyone in the bus is in grave danger! She had to inform someone about this! That blonde kid and her mother are going to get killed! She ran towards the area where Rosalyn and Harold were standing. She can't let anyone die! No not on her.

"Rosalyn! Harold! I need to talk to you." Erza was breathing heavily and her voice was wavering due to nervousness.

What was going to happen now?


	11. Trouble

"you mean to say that...this road trip is a trap? and we need to save Lucy and Layla? because they are going to get murdered?" Harold repeated Erza's word with a look of disbelief. He sat on one knee in front of His little sister and tapped her shoulder's slightly. "I know Erza. you are not liking this trip but you didn't had to make this all up"

Erza ruffuled her hair in frustration and tried not to scream in anger. He thought she was lying!? about someone's death!? after what happened to their mom and dad? why would she lie about it?!

"Look Erza. This trip is perfectly fine. The driver might be talking about something else and you might have heard it wrongly." Rosayn tried to reason out but that only got worse.

"THIS IS WHY I NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING! YOU NEVER BELIEVE IN MY WORDS!" Erza was heartbroken and ran off crying from the spot. This reminded her of that murderous night, She felt the same way. Helpless and vulnerable. She knew time was seeping through her fingers and she was not able to do anything to save it.

But she can't take another burden onto her shoulders. The death of her parents is enough. NO MORE DEATHS. She have to save them. no matter what. Her eyes started to look for a familiar blonde haired seven year old in the crowd of people. There in the corner sitting on a stone was a girl wearing a frock and holding a pink side bag named Lucy.

Erza smiled for the first time that day on seeing the girl. She didn't look annoying now nor an attention seeker just a little girl whose time was limited. Just as she made her way towards Lucy she saw another blonde woman that looked like Lucy's mother. Great. now she can warn both of them and tell them about the danger.

She was close. Real close and was about to talk to them when they stood up and started to proceed inside the bus. Erza looked around and found out that the bus driver has fixed the tire and were now leaving. Her heart sinked. That bus is a death trap.

She Heard the bus driver say that they were already late and were going to take a different route to reach the resort before night. Everyone got seated but this time there were some extra people in the bus who said that they wanted a ride as well because their van broke down. Erza Laughed a bit poisonously at the people present in the bus.

Were they all so stupid? who couldn't tell that they all looked like a gang of robbers in the clothes of civilised people? was it idioticness or ignorant nature to not feel anything FISHY with the sudden tire puncture, change of route and a bunch of barbarian people!? but Erza knew one thing clearly that they all were in big trouble.


	12. Tensed

Erza kept looking at the five people that also joined them in the bus. They all were standing at the back and front entrance in small groups as if to stop the escape points. She glanced at Rosalyn not wanting to show her that she was looking at her and than at harold's broad back.

what if she never gets to see them ever again? she never felt so negative in her life. They are her only family and even though she hates to admit it but she don't want to lose it. The feeling to have someone to care for you when you get back home.

_What am I thinking!? its not like we are dead! I still have time. All I need to do is find some proof against the driver and the civilised barbarians and than everything will be alright! _Erza thought to herself in determination.

Suddenly, the bus driver took a sharp turn. Making Everyone confused, some self-proclaimed navigator travellers were already irritated because of not going from the longer route because of having less time.

"This is not the correct path. We had to take a left fr-!" Lucy's eyes got wide at the next scene. The people who were riding in the bus temporarily pointed a gun at the poor man.

"SIT DOWN. IF YOU WANT TO STAY ALIVE." The cheerful environment took a 180 degree turn over in few seconds. They were being kidnapped. Lucy hugged her mother tightly trying hard not to cry that's when Erza looked at Rosalyn and Harold turn wise who had a look of disbelief on their face.

The gangsters were standing in pairs on the entrance and back door of the bus while a single person was standing with a gun in the middle. No one could move because of the constant threats. The one standing in the middle looked like the leader as the other four were just following his orders. He had dark blue hair and a pair of brown eyes. He had a creepy smile on and was playing with the gun like a 5 year old plays with toys.

Erza could tell that Harold was planning something as Rosalyn was talking to him with the help of eyes. He slowly took his time and when the tension was eased a bit jumped at the blue haired gangster. In a flash, time seemed to fly away.

what was happening?


	13. Decision

Harold jumped on the leader of the troop and was fighting with him to get a hold of the gun. When some of the other passengers saw his plan succeeding they joined in and started to fight with the four other gangster in teams. The driver hit the accelerator harder everytime to make it difficult to fight but it didn't tame their spirit to get free.

Erza took this as a chance and lunged towards Lucy and Layla. She told them about the driver talking to someone on the phone about assasinating the two blonde's. By now, all the gangsters were busy fighting with the travellers and the bus entrance door was vacant. Layla took holf of both the kids and ran towards the door opening it hurriedly. Even though the bus was moving faster than an aveage one. She hugged the two kids closer to her body and was about to jump when..

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

Erza who was held in Layla's arms ready for anything opened her eyes. They grew wide in shock, when she saw the leader holding a gun on harold's head and Rosalyn was also caught and one gun was also placed on her rib cage.

"Hey kid. I like your courage and even your brother and sister are admirably brave. Let's make a deal. For these two Red heads"

"Give us those two blonde's" Erza's mind went in full turmoil. Rosalyn and Harold was her only family, She can't see them dieing. NO. but she can't let these monster kill Lucy and Layla heartfillia. What can a little kid do? Tears started to flow out of her eyes. She looked at Harold who was smiling at her and Rosalyn was doing the same. She heard her brother say-

"Erza. Do what you feel is right. I-I am sorry for not believing in you! For a seven year old kid, you have gone through a lot. We should have listened to you before...but now even If I die today. I don't have any regrets." The blue haired person tightened his grip on the boy's neck making it difficult for him to talk.

"Erza! listen to me! even if you turn them in! they are gonna kill us! so at least save your and their life! and don't you dare to burden youself with our death..because remember as long as you love us. We will never die! I love you Erza! show them that you are strong!" Rosalyn started to chock blood because of getting hit on the stomach with a fist that made her fall.

She saw the determined look on Harold and Rosalyn's face. They were not afraid of death. "I made my decision"

The blue haired gangster was so over-confident that the kid would choose her own family that he didn't even care to listen to her answer but what happened next infuriated him.


	14. Cave

"Harold...Rosalyn. I-I never said this to you but..I love you too! you are the greatest brother and sister ever..!" Erza started to sob but than wiped her eyes in an instant and looked at Layla with courage. The elder blonde lady jumped off the bus carrying the two kids in her hand. Erza heard the leader scream in anger and bullets being shooted endlessly. people were screaming in fear and pain.

Erza closed her eyes and let a lone tear escape. As soon as Layla jumped, Her legs got injured badly because of inertia but she didn't give up. She had to save the two kids from those merciless monsters. Nearby there was a jungle, she looked around to see if someone was coming. The bus driver had stopped the bus and the gangsters were coming out.

Layla started panicking, her clothes were ripped and left leg was bleeding heavily. Lucy cried when she saw her mother in pain but didn't lose hope. Lucy glanced at Erza who had tears in her eyes but still was running along them.

BAM! BOOM!

Lucy's heart sank. When she heard the noise of bullets coming closer. They were going to get caught and everything will end. Layla took a deep breath and stopped on her tracks making Lucy and Erza stop as well.

Both the kids looked at her with confused eyes. Layla kneeled down on her feet and hugged both of them. The bad guys were still chasing them and Layla knew that they had come far and it would take time to find them. The forest was becoming thick and the only source of light was moonlight. She looked around to see a safe place for kids while they were still hugging.

Layla thanked god. when she found a small cave.


	15. Dead

Layla was hugging them like world was going to end but suddenly she stood up wobbling and ran a few metres. The kids following her. After running a while, Layla dumped her body near a small cave.

"Kids. Collect Leaves and wood everything you get. Fast." Lucy and Erza nodded and collected everything they could in sight and brought it back to the panting woman. She cleared the cave from inside a bit and then covered it with all the stones and leaves.

"Lucy. Erza...Kids. Just crawl in." Lucy started crying because the cave was only big enough for two small bodies. It had no capacity to take Layla in. Erza stood their frozen. She looked at the elder blonde lady who was talking to her daughter with tear soaked eyes. Her brown eyes fell on the red head. Layla smiled weakly at the brave girl and opened her eyes welcoming her.

Erza took small steps and eventually hugged Layla. Lucy was inside the cave by the time while Layla patted Erza's head in affection.

"you are a brave girl. Thankyou." That was the last words she heard from the woman. As she found herself getting pushed inside the cave by her in seconds. Layla wiped her eyes and covered the whole cave with leaves and stood up with all her courage getting away from that place.

"Here you are." Lucy and Erza were inside the cave. Shivering and holding on to their dear lifes while Layla was just outside facing the leader of the assasination group.

"Now. Where is that kid?" He spat on her face. As some of the members rounded her up so that she couldn't run away. Layla knew that she was going to die. So she stood their silently staring soullessly at the blue haired man. He became irritated with the passing moment. He pulled on her hair forcefully making Layla scream.

"tell me or die bitch.!"

He waited for a reply but none came. His patience ran out so he used the easy way out and shot her.

Straight on the head.


	16. To the end together

"Boss. what about that kid.?" The blue haired man looked boringly at his member.

"We will tell them that we killed the kid as well. she would die here of fear anyway. take that body now let's go." In a minute the forest became silent again. The massacre was over. The assasins left. Erza hugged the blonde girl tightly trying to sooth her but nothing helped. She kept on sobbing.

From far away they heard. Hootings and whistlings as the bus engine roared. Erza felt disgusted. Those monsters were partying hard because they killed innocent people! She couldn't feel anything anymore. They were safe now but was it worth the fight?

Erza crawled out of the cave just to see everything pitch black outside. She felt scared a little but then a small hand reached out to her. Lucy. They both stared at each other gaining courage again. Erza helped Lucy get up and they both started to walk but slowly. Even though the monster left, their was still fear in their heart that anytime they would jump out of the bushes to shoot them.

Was this really life? Because they were leaving a personification of hell right now.

Rosalyn. Harold. Layla. Dead. Two girls. Alone. Nowhere to go. Lost. tired. Nothing was going right but Erza had seen worse. The red head promised to herself to make everything alright. After all she was the bravest one. Lucy was hanging on her left shoulder like a little sister. sister. That word felt nice.

Yes. It will be alright. Don't lose hope. We made it till now. We will make it to the end together.


	17. wipe your eyes

"don't cry Lucy. its fine...just let it go" Erza said those words for the tenth time that night. They both were sitting under a tree looking at the moon. The scenery was beautiful but something kept on making their heart sore in pain. Its just that Erza is better at hiding it away.

She patted the blonde's shoulder. No reply. Erza tilted her head at the girl but when no reply came again. She let it pass. After all time heals all wounds. The red head thought about Layla. The way she hugged her so...lovingly. It reminded her so much of mother. The warmth of a caring family. It was gone. First, father and mother. Now, Rosalyn and Harold.

Why was fate so cruel to her? She was an orphen now. Nowhere to go. Even if she made it alive out of the forest. Where would she go? She made a bet with death but in the end she still lost. She glanced at Lucy, Her mother died but still she will go back to where she lives...to her father.

She is a heartfillia. Fame. Fortune. Everything. With time she will forget all of this but what about her? A lone tear slipped out of her eye. This road trip was never a good idea. It was not good for anyone! She lost the warmth of a sister and the protection of a brother.

She couldn't take it any longer as tears spilled out like rainfall. Erza let the sadness take over her. The red head kid had enough of being strong, it was making her weak from inside. More tears came out when she thought about her siblings.

She couldn't even look at them for the last time. Those monster killed them and god know's where there bodies will go. Her heands trembled in anger and pain. The future seemed so dark and dull that dieing looked like the easy way out.

That's when a hand reached out to wipe her eyes.


	18. Common

Lucy sat under the tree like a lifeless doll. She was holding onto her pink bag that contained all that she could gather of her mother's last memories. Today was her birthday and things became so messed up. She didn't ask for this. Now when she thought about it everything felt like pieces of a puzzle.

She could have stayed at home today and passed a lonely birthday instead of seeing her mother taking last breath's. Layla was the only reason that kept her alive in that mansion where they lived. Why would she go back to an already lifeless place? It made her skin crawl. Her father might already be angry at them for going out without telling.

And just like those monsters said, Mother is dead and they are going to spread the word about her being dead as well. She was already dead to outsiders now. So it doesn't matter if she chooses to live or to die but then what about the sacrifices? They would go in vain.

Rosalyn, She loved the sisterly vibe but then she was the main reason behind her death. They both counting Harold died for them. She glanced at Erza who was crying so hard that her body was trembling. Lucy had a mansion to go to but her heart is in denial.

She don't want to go there. Today, the freedom to breath in fresh air made her hate the gold plated walls. Lucy wiped Erza's eyes and gave a weak smile with her own tears falling like pearls under the moonlight.

"I am sorry. Erza..You lost your siblings because of me." Lucy sobbed as she said those words making Erza's eyes go wide. Erza was already burdened with the death of her parents now there was another girl who burdened herself with the death of her siblings. Erza in an instant put a finger on her lips.

"Shut up. stop crying first of all."

Lucy chocked a bit at her words. "says the one who is crying as well."

They both smiled at each other as for the first time their was something common between them.


	19. somehow bright

Erza patted Lucy's head like an elder sister. "Don't burden yourself with the death of my siblings. They were laughing in the end."

Lucy wiped her eyes but still her eyes were betraying. "but still...What about your parents? What will you tell them.?"

The red head's eyes sadened. "My parents died years ago..I am practically an orphan now.."

Lucy couldn't believe what she heard. Erza gave everything away to save her. She has nowhere to go! "then..why did you save me?! you lost..everything!"

Erza gritted her teeth in anger. "Because! I couldn't just sit idol when I got to know about someone planning to kill you and your mother! it would be like not even trying to save someone's life...just like my parents..I didn't even try when...got murdered. I couldn't take any more burdens!"

Lucy was dumbfounded. Erza was so brave, she was no match to her. This topic was causing pain to both of them so she switched it "why did you come to the road trip.?"

Erza smiled at the way she changed the topic. "Just a simple outing..you?"

Lucy's eyes sadened. "It is my birthday...and Dad never allow me to go out so mother decided to take me on a road trip."

The red head froze on the spot. Today was her birthday and the same day when she saw her mother die in front of her. Erza felt guilty when she remembered the way Lucy tried to strike a conversation with her and she was plain rude.

"I am sorry...For being rude to you.." Lucy's eyes sparkled a bit and she smiled and forgave her quickly. Erza chuckled at her cuteness. It took a moment to make her smile. Somehow, Future didn't seem so dark now...that she had her.


End file.
